The Only Choice
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Follow Rose (my OC) as she and her friend Zero spread their wings escaping from Schools, fighting Erasers, finding new friends like the eraser who has 2% bird DNA, and a full eraser who join there fight to stop the school and meet up with Max's flock seeking help and advice. What happens when something happens to Zero that changes him forever? Find out by reading this.
1. prolog

Clang! The sound of a metal dog cage door being slammed shut echo's though an old science lab. The boxer sized cage held with it it's cold grey metal grasp a girl who looked around the age of 14. The girl had short blonde hair that looked like someone had torn it that way the ends uneven and splitting; her blue eyes where puffy from crying and one was bruised. The girl crawled into a ball pulling her knees up to her chest and locking her arms around them; then she pulled her 11 foot golden tan wings around her. That's right wings two of them like a finch's but bigger. Her body quivered as she cried her eyes shut as the tears rolled down her bruised face.

This girl well her name is Subject1987A or as her friend in the next cage called her Rose. The boy in the cage next to her had named her Rose because of the flower petal shaped birth mark on the back of her neck. Well that girl you see crying her eyes out her body covered in bruises and cuts is me, that's right I am a mutant with 98% human DNA and 2% avian DNA. This is my story of how I got away, of how I got my group out of this never ending nightmare, and how we got our revenge on these Scientists or as we mutants call them these White Coats.


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of nails clicking on the hard concrete floor woke me up to the nightmare that I wished would end. As I blinked to get my eyes used to how dark it was but the only thing I saw was the shinning yellow eyes of an eraser. I bet your thinking how can that pink eraser at the end of a pencil have eyes and nails right? Well the erasers I am talking about are half human and half wolf and are used as guards for use the white coat's prized experiments. I looked at the cage next to mine to see Zero the boy who named me and was 14 years old like me. His very pale purple hair was a mess sticking up all over hiding some of his grey eyes. He had his grey/white wings folded against his back as he glared at the eraser.

I looked at the eraser, it's brown pelt made it look more like a dog then wolf. The door in the back of the room opened and the eraser shifted to it's human form. With in a matter of seconds the wolf was replaced by a girl who looked no older then 7. The girl got on her knees submitting to the new unseen person. As the new person approached I saw the small girl look at zero sadly. A gloved hand came out of the darkness and landed in the girl's shoulder. "You did very well Anna now go rest." a voice said from behind her. "Very well Rena." The girl said as she walked away. A tall women who looked to be around 26 with long black hair and ice blue eyes walked into the light so that I could see her. "Subject 1987A I will be taking 1988A away so you behave or else." Rena said in a low threatening voice as she looked at me.

I moved to grip the bars of my cage and unfurled my light brown wings "We have names you know! You cant treat us like this we have feelings we are alive!" I said with a scowl on my face. Rena turn and kicked my cage door hard making me jump. "If you want it to stay that say I suggest you shut up now 1987A!" Rena snapped making me wince. I felt my anger building but before I could say anything more Zero coughed. "You came for me right? Just take me and leave Rose alone." he wheezed. I looked at Zero shocked since when had he gotten sick? "Very well 1988A I will spare your little friend for now, but you will be taking her punishment and her experimentations for today." Rena said in an evil voice as she opened Zeros cage and escorted him out of it.

Zero stood 5 foot tall but something was wrong now that he was in the light his wings where missing feathers and his body looked so sickly. How could I never notice this before? Not that I had it just made my anger grow even more I flapped my wings and then pulled them tight against my back. Rena looked at me as she walked past with Zero, and she even dared to laugh at my display of anger. Zero looked at me sadly then to the floor as they walked out the door that Rena had entered from. I looked at the door of my cage and smiled when that witch had kicked it before she weakened the hinges and that gave me an idea of how I could unleash my anger and put it to good use.

I grabbed a bar in each hand layed on my back and kicked the hinges as hard as I could. After about half an hour of kicking I stopped and crawled to the door to see the damage I had done. The hinges where bent and all it would take was a slight push for it to come off. I smiled as I looked still no erasers or white coats around I gently lifted the door off the hinges turned so I was out of the cage then but the door back. I stood and stretched my arms and wings with a smile. I looked around as I folded my wings back and walked towards the door, I opened it slowly and slipped inside to see a room that had a single chair in the center that had a light over the chair. There was a room behind this that had a clear glass window with computers.

I felt my skin crawl as I spotted Zero tied to the chair with needles sticking into his arms and legs. I ran over and slowly pulled out the needles and then undid the straps. "Zero it's me we need to leave now come on wake up." I whispered in a low harsh voice. His head turned to face me and he slowly opened his eyes with a moan. "Rose?" he said then jumped up and grabbed my hand his eyes darted around like wild animal. I pulled him into a hug and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's ok but we need to get out of here." I said as I took his hand and raced down a hall and up some stairs until we reached the roof of the school.

I opened my wings and let the wind flow over them with a smile I turned to Zero. "Let your wings out the air feels great!" I said with a huge smile. Zero let his 10 foot wings out and grinned his right wing tip touching my left wing tip as we walked to the edge of the roof. Then all of a sudden howls sounded and a huge black wolf with red markings ran up the stairs to stand before us growling it's teeth bared. Soon three other erasers and Rena showed up behind the first wolf. "You two I knew something was up when 1988A came with me without a fight and the fact that he took those tests with out resisting." Rena said as she loaded the 22 she held. My eyes got huge and I turned to Zero and he shock his head "No!" he said. "We have to Zero." I said looking over the side of the building.

He shock his head but as the first wolf leaped at us I pushed him off the building then jumped off after him. Zero flapped his wings and flew up above the schools roof I looked up and flapped my wings even thought it hurt at first and the fact that this was the first time I used them I soared up to Zero's side. But the black and red wolf ran to the edge of the roof and looked up at us just as we where flying away Rena shot the gun and following the sound I felt pain rocket thought my left arm then my wing and I began falling a trail of scarlet blood following me as I spiraled down. "Zero!" I screamed holding my hand out toward where he flew over my head he started to dive down to help me but he could not reach me in time I closed my eyes and prepared for the fall.


	3. Chapter 2

I flapped my good wing hard trying to keep aloft but it did nothing I kept falling like a rock sinking into the ocean waves, but then I hit something and a wave of pain rocked though my body. I rolled on to my right side my good wing folded tight against my back my good arm holding my hurt one right above the bullet wound. I could still feel the sick warm liquid that was my blood dripping out of the wound and onto my hand and what ever I had hit. I winced when I felt what ever I had hit moving ~wait it was moving? I know I am alive but what the fluff had I hit?~ I though.

I felt something wet and cold being touched to my tender skin where the wound was. I lazily blinked my eyes and moaned but it was not until I felt a hand on my head that I truly responded. I sat up with a start my eyes wide and panicked I whipped out my wings and with that I made my first mistake. Pain shot thought my hurt wing and I fell back lightheaded. I heard footsteps running inside and I could sense someone or something next to the bed where I layed. I looked at the presence next to me to see a small boy who looked around six.

I sat up slowly and put a hand to my head looking at the boy then looked to my arm where the bullet had entered. It was wrapped in a piece of my outfit, the same outfit I had had on since I left the school a long ugly yellow dress. The boy looked at me his tan eyes where filled with worry "Who are you some guardian angel sent to save my sorry ass?" I asked with a slight cough my throat dry. He remained silent tending to my wounds. Zero walked through the hallway towards me as I yelped in pain from the little boys movements at my wing. Zero ran in and grabbed the kid by the shirt pulling him away from me and slamming him against the wall. The kid growled at Zero as he grabbed Zero's arm with both his hands.

I stood and ran over touching his shoulder three times which meant in our own code that we where fine. I felt Zero relax as he let the boy go making him fall on his butt. "Zero chill he was bandaging my wound." I said then looked at the boy as I placed a hand on Zero's shoulder and leaned against him. "Who are you any ways boy? Why are you helping us?" I asked my voice cracking. The boy glared at Zero like a mad dog who would be seeing his prey. "My names Cross, and you don't want to know what I am." he said with a short growl.

I looked at Zero puzzled when there was a knock at the door, at once I folded my wings back as far as I could and held my arms out in front of my self. I looked at Zero who looked back at me with a nod as we both headed towards the door. Cross sighed and pushed his way in front of us and turned then pointed to the door of the room we where in. "Shut the door and keep quite it's some of my friends but they cant find you." he said. We nodded moved inside the room more and then quietly shut the door. I looked out the small hole that the door had in it to see Cross standing there talking with a large white eraser that had blue eyes and grey markings.

"We know they are here Cross, give them up now buddy and you can come back with out punishment you know how Rena can be with betrayers." the eraser said in a sad tone. "Yes I know but Spencer these people they did nothing wrong and they left ages ago I just treated the ones wounds that's all, I would rather them die out in the world then by Rena's experiments." Cross said as he took a hand thought his red and black hair. "Just give them up Cross we can smell them here please don't make me kill you please." Spencer said her voice pained. "You will have to kill me then I will not give them to you so they can go to that place again!" Cross howled as he changed from the nice six year old to a huge black and red eraser that had matching wings.


	4. Chapter 3

I sucked in a breath and looked at Zero shocked. "He's an Eraser?" I asked in a whisper. Zero nodded then looked out the window at Cross again just as Spencer jumped at him. Cross jumped to the side then bit Spencer's side his hair standing on end as he growled. Spencer whipped around and head butted Cross stunning him then pushed him down pinning him to the ground. "Your about two years to early to face me." Spencer growled into Cross's ear. I unfolded my wings and was happy that we healed fast since the pain in my wing was less then before. I looked at Zero put my hand up in a fist then taped the pot of it with my other hand which in our code meant fight then take to the air. Zero nodded as I opened the door and ran out Zero ran in front of me and body slammed Spencer off of Cross who I helped to his feet.

"Thanks but why are you helping me?" Cross asked as I helped him to his paws his big wolf head against my arms. "You helped me, you brought us into your home and are risking it all to fight these Erasers your nothing like them now spread your wings and fly boy Zero and I can handle this one." I said as I let go of Cross and clenched my hands into tight fists and turned to see that Spencer had Zero on the ground. I ran over and grabbed her by the ears yanking them back making Spencer whine and move off of Zero who jumped up and soared into the sky with Cross. Spencer howled and bucked until I let go and kicked off of her into the sky.

"Cross your on there side now? You really want to be a trader to the school and Rena?!" Spencer yelled as she shifted to her human self looking at us sadly. "We are not that bad Spence think about it if you go back with out us wont Rena punish you?" Cross said looking down at her his ears flicked forward. "That's true she will punish me very badly for letting you all get away unless I don't go back." She said in a shaky voice then looked up at us. I looked at Zero "Should we let her come with us?" I asked. "I don't know the idea of two Erasers following us it just bothers me, but the final decision is up to you Star." Zero said as he flapped his wings in sync with mine as he hovered next to me.

I looked down at Spencer and flew down closer to her "If we let you come do you promise to help us fight your own kind?" I asked as I flinched from the pain that was caused by my hurt wing being used hit. Spencer put a hand up to me with a small grin "I promise, I will even fight Rena for what she did to my parents if she chooses to attack you" Spencer said. I nodded and grabbed her hand. "Very well we welcome you into our group, now sorry to ask a favor right away but we need to leave do you have knowledge of somewhere we can fly to?" I asked as I landed gently folding my aching wing against my back.

"Zero, Cross come here please." I said looking up at them, soon they landed and walked to my side watching Spencer as she thought. "There is a house near Colorado that should be empty. It may have some damage done to it my the other people who have managed to escape from the School close by there though." Spencer said. I nodded "Sounds good to me but how well we get there since you cant fly. It will take longer by land but if we fly we can possibly get there in about two days. If weather permits that is" I said looking at the sky. "I can carry her if she wants that is." Cross said as he flapped his wings. "Sounds fine as long as we leave now." Spencer said as she got on Cross's back. "Lets go then." I said as I unfolded my wings and jumped into the air flapping my wings at the peek of my jump I looked back once I was 10 feet into the air to see Zero and Cross follow my lead and jump flying to my side. Then we started our trip me at the lead Zero on my right side his wings in sync with mine and Cross on my left with Spencer on his back the sun ahead of us looked like it was wishing us luck on our trip but I was wrong by thinking this dead wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

"When will we be there?" Spencer asked for the hundredth time from where she lay on Cross's back. I sighed and looked at Zero holding up one hand with only my pointer and middle finger and flicked it forward two times meaning stay on path and hold the lead until I return. I leaned to the side causing my wings to catch the wind differently making me swoop to the side and backward to Cross's side. I noticed that Cross was starting to look tired and I frowned the poor kid, our flight hours took time to get used to and to be so young and trying to keep up must be a major pain for him.

"It might take another hour Spence so please chill." I said with annoyance in my voice. Spencer sat up on cross's back fast and took handfuls of his hair.

"Come on Rose you know how I am." Spencer said and I could hear the fear hidden in her voice.

"Now I know you hate heights and flying but this is the only way we can travel with out interference." I said with a shake of my head holding my hands up in an oh well way.

"Your-"Spencer started but was cut off by Cross suddenly stopping and just hovering where he was his ears back growling his hair puffed.

"Rose! Incoming!" Zero yelled back to us from in front and with out a word I flew to his side syncing my wings in beat with his as I squinted my eyes to see what was coming. I gasped as I saw other people like us I counted around 7 of them. I flew a head slightly then turned to face my group.

"Alright, this could get bad I don't think they see us yet so Zero fly above, Cross you take Spence and head to the ground stay low but just high enough that no one can grab you. I will stay here and when I say now you both come flying." I said as I flapped my wings rising higher in the air then once everyone was in place I started my plain.

I slowly decreased my wings flaps making me loose altitude as I flew toward the other people by the time I was half way there I put a hand to my arm and stopped flapping my wings holding them out behind me as I fell slowly at first then faster until I heard someone zoom below me and catch me. I heard the steady flap of wings and I could head voices one sounded closest to me seemed to speak lower then the others as if the person was shy. I felt two small hands grab my shoulders and shake me softly I slowly opened my eyes as if I was in pain to see a man with black hair and eyes looking down at me I guessed he caught me I then looked to see who the hands belonged to and saw a small boy around Cross's age looking at me his sandy blond hair sticking up his eyes looked worried.

"I see she is awake now, good Fang let her go I think her wings can hold her now." I heard a voice say from in front of everyone else. The girl turned and I saw she had long blonde/brown hair with reddish stripes in it her tawny wings held her aloft almost effortlessly. The black haired man let me go and I flapped my wings so that I was hovering in front of them all taking in their faces and wings.

"Looks like your right Max" Fang said his black wings flapping in sync with this Max's wings.

I narrowed my eyes and that's when it hit me this girl's name Max it seemed familiar but I could not place where I had heard it until the rest of Max's group introduced themselves then a flash of black covered my eyes and my mind went back to the time at the school.

*Flashback start*

I sat on a lab table my legs swinging off the sides wail Rena gave me the old speech. I sighed and unfurled my wings only a foot long at the time since I was only five years old and allowed to stay out of a cage since I really did believe that Rena was helping us.

"Now little sweetie, can you repeat what I said?" Rena asked her voice sounded sweeter back then almost happy and well not evil.

"Something about a girl named Maxine right? And her fluke?" I asked my voice was joyful like a school girl hyped up on sugar. I felt Rena place a hand under my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.

"Close sweetheart but no, I said if a girl named Maximum Ride approaches you to be nice and let her take you to her flock once they trust you, you'll tell you brother and he will tell us and we will come welcome you all back home." Rena said with a smile. To believe she called that horrible place a home was just sick, I mean I don't know what normal homes are like but I would guess nicer.


End file.
